Sleepover at Yumi's
by lA URUgUAyiitA
Summary: YUMI'S PARENTS GO TO JAPAN FOR A WEEK LEAVING YUMI AT THE HOUSE TO HER SELF.ALONG WITH SAMMY HER CAUSIN COMING FROM THE U.S.AAND WHAT HAPPENS WITH ULRICH AND YUMI?PARING UY OS AJ.STORY BETTER THEN SUMMERYREAD AND REVIEW PLEASE!:]
1. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!

"Oh my god!!!! Mom are you serious?"

Yumi asked with a smile on here face.

"Yes Yumi, were going to visit your grandparents, Hiroki will be coming with us.You can come algon, but I prefer you stay for school."

Yumi smield even bigger.

"Oh um.. yea I agree with you I should stay for school." Yumi said

Yumi ran up to her room and ran back down

"So mom when do you guys leave?"

"Tomorrow at 7:00am, do you want us to wake you up to say bye?I mean its is for one week." answerd Yumi's mom

"ONE WEEK!!!" Yumi yelled

"Wait so your telling me that I'm going to have the house to myself for one whole week, by my self ?"

"Well yes and no." She answerd

"What do you mean yes and no?" asked Yumi

"I mean your not going to be alone the whole week!"

"WOW WOW WOW hold on a minute mom, do you mean like a ba-bab-babysitter??"

"No Yumi not a babysitter, your caousin Samantha.

"Oh Sammy's coming.What about while I'm in school?Can she come with me or is she staing here?"

"Well you to can decide that.But Yumi there somethings that i want you to do."  
"I dont want you inviting anyone that I dont know, ok"

"Ok but what about Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, or Jeremie?" Yumi asked

"Ok they can come but only with Sam's permission, but look Yumi I have to keep packing, can you please go and tell your dad that your not going and tell him to keep packing."

"Ok mom I will"

Yumi ran up the stairs told her Dad she wasn't going, took her cell phone and ran out the door saying bye to her mom.

AT KADIC  
Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita were in Ulrich and Odd's room, when Yumi came running in sitting next to Ulrich

"Hey guys guesse what, guesse what"

"What?" asked Ulrich

"My parents are going to Japan!" Yelled Yumi

"Oh cool wait what?" asked Ulrich starting to panic?

Yumi stared laughing so hard she stared crying

"NO NO Ulrich!"

"My parents are going to visit my grandparents for a week but I'm staing

"So does that mean you have the house to your self?"asked Aelita

"Yup but my causin Sammy's coming for the week so we have to keep it low with the whole XANA thing."

Yumi's cell phone stared ringing

_"Hello" Yumi answed her phone  
"Oh ok I'll be there in a minute, alright bye"_

Yumi hung up the phone

"Ok guys I have to leave but I'll see you guys tomorrow,oh and get your stuff ready to go to my house"

Yumi got up as did Ulrich she game him a kiss on the cheek and gave him, and everyone a hug.

"Alright I have to go bye guys"

"Bye Yumi" said Ulrich with a dreamy face.

* * *

OK TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
I HAVE ANOTHER STORY BUT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE JULY.  
IF YOUR ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT'S READING IT SORRY I KIND OF WENT BLANCK ON THAT SORY SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!  
READ AND REVIEW  
WHEN I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL UP DATE I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! 

lA URUgUAyiitA


	2. NO IT CANT BE!

0OK GUYS I DIDNT GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS I HOPED,SO PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'M UPDATING CAUSE I GOT REALLY BOARD AND I FELT LIKE MAKING MY READERS HAPPY!!  
ILY!!  
lA URUgUAyiitA 

**bookgirl1221:glAd U lyk iit!!  
angrychick:thANk yoU  
melcho:0Ok, yUp ii lOVE thEM t00**  
**Alexandria J:thANx, 0Ok ii'lL CONtiiNUE!!  
STILLMISSINGPADFOOT:yUp thAtSz tRUE!thANx, Nd hE Miight yOU'lL jUSt hAVE tO kEEp REAdiiNg.  
CmaxierZero:0Ok thANx!!  
****funkismything:lOL'Sz 0Ok glAd yOU lOVE iit!!  
**

* * *

**FLASHBACKYUMI POV**

_"Hey guys guesse what, guesse what"  
"What?" asked Ulrich  
"My parents are going to Japan!" Yelled Yumi  
"Oh cool wait what?" asked Ulrich starting to panic?  
Yumi stared laughing so hard she stared crying  
"NO NO Ulrich!"  
"My parents are going to visit my grandparents for a week but I'm staing  
"So does that mean you have the house to your self?"asked Aelita  
"Yup but my causin Sammy's coming for the week so we have to keep it low with the whole XANA thing."  
Yumi's cell phone stared ringing_

_"Hello" Yumi answed her phone  
"Oh ok I'll be there in a minute, alright bye"_

_Yumi hung up the phone  
"Ok guys I have to leave but I'll see you guys tomorrow,oh and get your stuff ready to go to my house"  
Yumi got up as did Ulrich she game him a kiss on the cheek and gave him, and everyone a hug.  
"Alright I have to go bye guys"  
"Bye Yumi" said Ulrich with a dreamy face._

**END OF FLASHBACK** **STILL YUMI POV**

Yumi walked down the sidewalk thinking of earlyer today  
_  
"I saw that look on Ulrich's face!"  
_  
"Maybe he likes me"  
She said out loud and to her suprise she got a response.

* * *

**JEREMIE POV**

Jeremie walked down the hall to his room with Aelita

"So Aelita what have you been up to latley I dont see you as often"

"Umm nothing I guesse I just go to the factorie and try to find a way to get my father back."replied Aelita

"Well here we are!"said Jeremie

"You want to um open the door?"asked Aelita while giggling

"Oh um yeah sorry Aelita"

Jeremie reched into his pocket with his free hand and grab the key.  
_Wait what do I have on my other hand?  
_  
He looked down to see that what he was holding was Aelitas hand, they have been walking this whole time hand in hand!  
He stared blushing and saw that Aelita was looking at him.

All of a sudden Aleita let go of his hand to cover up her red face!She was blushing.

Jeremie moved his hand to reach the door nobe but froze when he felt Aelitas hand's grabing his face.

_What is she doing??_

But his thoughts were interrupted by Aelitas lips brushing against his!

* * *

**WILLIAM POV**

"Who like's you Ulrich NO" I asked

I saw her turn around to face me.

She looked at me with a face that could scare the X.A.N.A. out of me.

"William what are you doing here were you following me or something?"

"NO OFCOURSE NOT I was just coming to give you something i found at school and I think it belong to you!"

"Ok what is it I have to go inside "(THEY WERE AT HER HOUSE, OUT SIDE)

"Ok I get it well here you go"

I hended her the envolope and waked away.

**FLASHBACKWILLIAM POV**

_I walked down the hall of Sissy's dorm waiting for her.  
S__he told me to bring a camara and take a picture!  
But a picture of what?_

"SISSY LET GO!" I heard Ulrich yealling  
Then i realiced what she wanted me to take a picture of.

I walked around the coner and saw Ulrich kissing Sissy, I toke the picture left Sissy I toke the picture and ran out the school to Yumi's!!!

* * *

**YUMI POV**

I walked inside my house said hi to my mother and ran to my room.

I opend the envelope to see what it was

"NO" I said out loud.

It was a picture of Ulrich and Sissy kissing.

I trow myself on my bed and cryed all night.

**DREAM**

_I was in a white room with nothing  
When all of suddent something happend someway i was at Kadic talking to Aelita_

_"So did you hear?" Aelita asked me_

_"Hear what?" I asked_

_"Sissy and Ulrich are going out!!"_

_"WHAT NO IT'S NOT TRUE"_

_"Yums it's true as much as it hurts it true look" Said Odd pointing behind me _

_I turend around and saw my worst nightmare Ulrich and Sissy kissing holding hands.A single tear fell from my eye and then .._

I woke up.It was 6:30 in the morning I decided to get up and take a shower and wait for my parents.

I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, my eyes were watery still from the dream.

I got my clothes ready,but not my usual ones, I decided to go for somthing diffrent if Ulrich wants a girl like Sissy then he's getting one!!

* * *

0Ok i CANT WRITE ANYONE.  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
READ AND REVIEW.  
I'LL BE WRITING ANOTHER STORIE SO PLEASE READ IT.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

lA URUgUAyiitA


	3. OMg!

hEii pEOplE!

hOp yOU liikE iiT, iiT tOkE ME liikE thiiSz WhOlE WEEk tO fiiNiiSh iiT.  
ii dONt thiiNk iiTSz My bESt WORk!!

**thANx tO  
**AnimeFan95**:SO0 glAd yOU liikEd iit, yOU dONt hAVE tO WAiit ANy MORE ChAptER 3 iiSz hERE!!  
**funkismything**:MAybE!!REAd ANd fiiNd OUt WUt hApPENSz!!  
**Yanidee**:yUp yOUlL gEt SUpRiiCEs!!hERE iiT iiSz!!  
**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**:hEii gLAd yOU liikEd iit,yUp thAtSz SiiSSy!!  
**Alexandria J:0Ok thAt giiRl,ANd hEARtbROkEN gLAd yOU liikEd iit!!

liikE ii SAiid bEfOR NOt My bESt WORk!!!

* * *

**YUMI POV**

I got my clothes ready,but not my usual ones, I decided to go for somthing diffrent if Ulrich wants a girl like Sissy then he's getting one!!

I put my clothes on, went to the bathroom put on make-up,long earings.Desicing that I looked so not me I walked out my room and into the kitchen,there I meet my brother and my parents,and my brother getting everything in the car to go.

"Ok Yumi your causin will be here,wait a minute why are you dressed like that?"finished her mom

"Oh um it's for a project at school, so at what time is Sam coming?"asked Yumi.

"Oh ok,at 5:30,ok Yumi we have to go now I want you to listen to what your causin say

"Yes mom I will just tell grandma,and grandpa that I love them"

"Ok I will bye yumi be carefull."

"Yea I will bye mom love you."

"Love you to"replied her mom

"Bye Yumi have fun"said Hirrokie.

Yeah bye"said Yumi

"Ok Yumi if you have any problems call us at your grandparents house be carefull ok I love you"

"Ok bye Dad love you too!"said Yumi as she closed the door.

Well I dont have school for another hour ,Im going to walk around the park

I graved my backpack and my keys and walked out the door.

* * *

**ULRICH POV**

"Odd you dont know how nasty that was"I explaind to Odd as I walked into the bathroom.

"Well did anyone see it?" Odd asked

"I don't know i did feel that someone was close thought.

"But I didn't see anything"

"Maybe someone saw I dont know you just have to be carefull Yumi doesnt find out."said Odd

"Yeah I know well I'm going to see if her parents left yet she should be on her way."See ya Odd"

"Ok see ya good buddy"replied Odd  
As Odd said that I walked out the door

As I got closer to the park I saw a bunch of my soccer friends around someone.

"Hey Ulrich come here" called Erick

"But I gotta get to-YUMI??"yelled Ulrich as he saw who the perosn was.

I walked up to her and draged her into the woods leaving Erick and everyone else confuced

"Ulrich let go of me."

When I saw that we were far enough I let go of her

"Yumi what are you wearing?"

"Oh this like it?" she asked

"NO I dont like it you look like SISSY!" I sared yelling

"I know but I thought you liked Sissy."

"ME LIKE SISSY,WERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?"I stared yelling

"Well I got this picture that William gave me."Yumi sared as she took out the picture and heanded me the picture

"Oh my god I can't belive this,so William gave you this picture?"

"Yea he gave it to me last night."Explaind Yumi

"And you belived him?"I asked noyt beliving

"Sorry Ulrich I guess it happend so many times I just finally cracked!!"Said Yumi

"Yumi I sorry Sissy just grabed me and kissed me.,I dont like her I like-  
He was inturrupted by his best friend Odd

"Ulrich your going to be late comeon"Said Odd running back

"Alright Yumi we have to get to class"I said trying to get her to forget what I didnt have a chance to finish  
"Yea come on, but you have to promiss me that we'll finish this conversation at my house?"

"PROMISE"  
"Come on I'll race you"said Yumi as we stared running  
"Your on Yumi!!"  
We ran all the way to the school

AFTER CLASS(ULRICH POV)

I ran to my room got my bag and ran put, to Yumi's I wanted to be the first one there.

(YUMI'S HOUSE)YUMI POV

I walked into the kitchen and grabed the phone about to call Aelita when the someone nocked on the door.

_It must be Ulrich  
_  
I opend the door and who who ever it was jumped on me huging me

"Yumi I missed you"Said my causin Sam stared saying

As I closed the door something stoped it,I looked to see who it was and I saw Ulrich,and behind him Aleita, Jereme, and Odd

"Hey guys come on in."

"This is my causin Samantha"

"Wow,oh sorry hey"said Odd

TO BE CONTUNIED ...

* * *

0Ok SO ii dONt thiiNk iit WAS MA bESt!!  
ii hOpE yOU liikE iiT MORE thEN ME  
plEASE rEViiEW  
iiM bEAgiiNg!! plEASE OR ii WONt UpdAt:-  
plEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REViiEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REMEMbER ii lOVE yOU gUySz iiF yOU REViiEW!!!!  
plEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. AUTHERS NOTE HELP

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE!!!**

**IDEAS**

**A.)SISSY COMES AND MAKES A MESS OF THE SLEEPOVE,AND WHAT IS YUMI THINKING OF**

**B.)WILLIAM COMES BUT WILL SAM LET HIM AND HOW WILL ULRICH FEEL**

**C.)BOTH!!**

* * *

**ODD AND SAM**

**A.)DO I PUT THEM TOGEATHER**

**B.)SAM'S BOYFRIEND COMES TO.**

**C.)SAM HATES HIM OR HE HATES HER.**

* * *

****

**B.)THEY GET IN A FIGHT**

**C.)BOTH**

* * *

**0OK I NEED IDEAS SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ONES I WROTE DOWN OR YOU COULD GIVE ME YOUR OWN IDEA!!**

**PLEASE HELP!!!!**

********


End file.
